


crank the bass (it's halloween)

by livhasnolife



Series: space sibs [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, Mutual Pining, excessive tim burton, i just want everyone to be happy, soft connor, the boys like each other ok, the murphys are all trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livhasnolife/pseuds/livhasnolife
Summary: She spends a few minutes scanning the covers before she speaks up, "I have an idea. You might hate it, but--""Zo," The tone is tired and warning."--I was thinking, we have all these Halloween movies right? Like, mom and dad bought a whole bunch when we were super into spooky stuff. We have so many that you didn't even bring all of them up, and it would be a pity for them to go to waste. We both know our parents aren't going to be watching them any time soon," she pauses. Connor knows where this is going. "so, we should totally have a marathon."





	crank the bass (it's halloween)

They take his lock away after the _thing_ happens.

(no one will outright address the _thing_ in his family, so really, why should he?)

So when Zoe barges in on him bandaging his hand on his bed the day after punching the wall, there's nothing he can really do to keep her out. It's less of barging, if he's honest, all she really does is abruptly poke her head in. He accepts her presence reluctantly. She just kind of.. watches him for about 2 seconds, seemingly curious about the whole procedure before she speaks, "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Connor drops his bandages then curses himself. He picks them up before facing her. "What?" he croaks.

Zoe rolls her eyes and just dejectedly gives a "nevermind," before the door is closed again.

Connor finds himself at a loss for words. They don't really watch movies together, they don't really _interact_ at all aside from when their parents fight, even. He doesn't know what it means.

He finishes patching up his hand before he leaves his room and descends down the stairs.

He doesn't expect his mom to be sitting on the couch in the living room with a book propped open in her hand, even though he really should've planned for it. She sends him a questioning, but not accusatory, glance. Connor ignores it and makes a beeline for the shelf they keep all the movies on.

He grabs the festively appropriate ones only, and climbs back up the stairs. He continues to ignore Cynthia's raised eyebrow.

Once he reaches the top of said stairs, he finds himself walking towards Zoe's room. When he actually reaches her door he can't help but to pause. He places two hesitant knocks on it.

"Come in!" his sister shouts. Connor tentatively pushes the door open, and he's met with the girl laying on her bed on her laptop. He doesn't say anything, simply tosses the movies onto her bed. She understands. This is how communication works in the Murphy family.

She spends a few minutes scanning the covers before she speaks up, "I have an idea. You might hate it, but--"

"Zo," The tone is tired and warning.

"--I was thinking, we have all these Halloween movies right? Like, mom and dad bought a whole bunch when we were super into spooky stuff. We have so many that you didn't even bring all of them up, and it would be a pity for them to go to waste. We both know our parents aren't going to be watching them any time soon," she pauses. Connor knows where this is going. "so, we should _totally_ have a marathon."

He suppresses the urge to groan, for Zoe's benefit, because Zoe is looking at him, and it's nothing too different but there's a tiny bit of hope behind her eyes and dammit he's trying to be a better brother he can't crush that hope. So he rolls his eyes to express his agitation but nods anyway. The hope spreads throughout Zoe's whole face.

"Great! We should start it this weekend on Friday, so that it won't get in the way of studying and stuff--"

"I don't give a single fuck about studying Zoe," he interrupts.

"Fine, so it won't get in the way of _my_ studying and stuff." she makes an attempt to poke his stomach from her place on the bed but he quickly dodges it. She pouts.

They spend a few more minutes in a routine they haven't recited in years but they slip into easily. They also slip up a bit, but they're doing their best. That's enough. 

-

The weekend comes quicker than Connor would like, which is a thought he never believed he'd think.

When he climbs into Zoe's car, she immediately says, "Ready for tonight?" 

He hums a noise of affirmation, and with that, she pulls out of the school parking lot.

They both make their ways to their separate rooms to put their school bags away, and grab any necessities, before they meet downstairs in the kitchen to microwave some popcorn.

Connor pulls out 5 different candy bars from his pockets and places them on the counter which causes Zoe to stare at him in wonder, "How--?"

He shrugs, "We don't do anything during 6th period anyway."

She glares at him. He pointedly disregards it. 

"While I don't condone your behavior, I fucking love me some kit kats." Zoe says, snatching up the king-sized bar. Connor bites back the _I know_ trying to make its way out of his mouth. Because he does know. He knows that she loves kit kats, and he knew she'd grab them before he had a chance to. He _knows_.

The microwave beeps and signifies the official start of their Halloween movie marathon. They figure one movie is a good place to start, so they settle on Hocus Pocus.

Two bags of popcorn, four candy bars and an hour and thirty minutes later, Connor decides it was a good choice not to crush Zoe's hope.

-

Their original plan was for the marathon thing to just be limited to that weekend- they even worked out a strategy and everything, but life never seems to work out. Zoe gets caught up in Jazzband Stuff (which Connor overhears while walking passed her door is really "yeah, but where do I take this beautiful, overly good at everything, amazing, kind of intimidating girl on a date? Like, what does she even do for fun?" Stuff. He lets it slide, but files it away for later anyway.) on Saturday, then studying for her Math and English tests on Sunday. 

Connor doesn't really care. He still doesn't have a new lock, so he figures he really has all the time in the world.

-

They end up doing the next one the weekend after, which Zoe insists has to be dubbed the claymation weekend. She divides the work among the two days, stating that Saturday is Tim Burton films and Sunday is other classics. Connor just shrugs, murmurs an "okay", and it's a set deal. 

On Saturday, they start with Frankenweenie, and decide Nightmare Before Christmas is after that, then, by process of elimination, The Corpse Bride. Cynthia goes into town for shopping purposes or whatnot.

They watch Frankenweenie first, and by the end, Zoe won't stop talking about how much she wants a dog, and how she feels like she missed out on the opportunity to have a childhood pet. Connor silently agrees. It would've been nice to have a pet in their household. Maybe Larry'd actually have someone who wanted to play catch with him if they got a dog.

After they finish that movie, they decide to take a small break to refill on popcorn and drinks and all the good stuff. Connor uses the time to grab some blankets of his bed to make the couch a little warmer and comfier, he also ties his hair up because it had been bothering him the whole running time of the last movie. He sits on the couch while waiting for Zoe to finish talking to their mom on the phone, and plays on his own phone. He sends a quick text to Evan.

**connor**  
_help_

**ev**  
_Are you okay??? my mom's not home you can come over tonight if you want you're always welcome_

**connor**  
_dude dw i wasn't serious i'm just._

**ev**  
_oh thank goodness I was scared_

**connor**  
_you know how i'm sorta trying to mend the bond between my sister and i_

**connor**  
_well she wanted to watch a movie the other day and then thing's escalated and she was like "let's go on a halloween movie marathon!!!!" and i couldn't just crush her so now i'm here and it's actually been really fun but because of how fun it is it's almost concerning since it's been forever since we've been so comfortable around each other and it's coming to quick and i'm so worried something's going to shatter it (mainly i'm worried i'm going to shatter it really)_

**connor**  
_man sorry for dumping all that on you_

**ev**  
_it's totally fine!! Don't wrory_

**ev**  
_i get what you mean but maybe just try and enjoy it for now?? I mean it's happening and if it breaks ur gonna wanna savor what you have now probs_

**ev**  
_also talk to her about it. Communication = very important in any relationship_

**connor**  
_you know that i hate talking about feelings evan it's so vulnerable_

**ev**  
_I know, but just try? for me?_

**connor**  
_DON'T PULL THAT WHOLE "FOR ME" SHIT EV U KNOW WHAT THAT DOES TO MY PSYCHE_

**ev**  
_I do know which is exactly why i did It_

**connor**  
_fuck you_

**ev**  
_:-)_

"What's gotten you so smiley?" Connor looks up, and there's Zoe, leaning against the doorway into the front room with a smirk on her face like she's caught him out on something. He rolls his eyes and places his phone on the table. 

"Nothing. Ready for the next movie?" he says, but she's obviously not ready, since she gets this devious look in her eyes and suddenly his phone is no longer on the table but clutched in one of her hands. "Zoe what the fuck?!"

"Ev?" her eyebrows furrow. "Who's Ev?" he makes a grab for his phone, but she's quicker. She jumps out of the way. "I'll give it back after you tell me who this Ev of yours is." 

"Zoe." It's cold. It scares Connor, and it seems to scare Zoe just as much because she falters and the routine of being brother and sister stutters to a screeching halt for a few seconds. Connor does anything he can to get it moving again, to fix it, to jolt it back to life. He can't kill it again after he's been trying so hard to revive it. So he grasps at straws, "Fine. I'll tell you everything, but can I please have my phone back?"

Zoe wordlessly hands it over and they both take a seat on the couch. "Do you know Evan Hansen?" 

She gets this thoughtful look on her face for a moment. "Yeah. I have a Science class with him. He's like, really nervous but _insanely_ smart at life science." she meets his eyes, winks, "Pretty cute, too." he's met with an elbow in the ribs. He groans. "Do you like him?" her voice loses the teasing tone completely.

"I don't know."

"You forget I'm still your sister and I've known you my whole life. I know that I don't know means yes-but-i-don't-wanna-explicitly-say-yes."

Connor rests his head in his hands. "Yeah."

Zoe lets out a 'whoop!' from his side, and his face is so warm he thinks it's going to light on fire. "Dude, you should totally invite him to join our marathon!"

"No," the answer is immediate, but Zoe remains persistent.

"C'mon, at least ask? If he doesn't want to come he doesn't have to." Connor just shakes his head. Two can play at this game. They're both Murphys, they'll remain stubborn 'til the bitter end.

She keeps trying to convince him, but when it's clear he's not going to budge, she seems to let it go. He's incredibly grateful. He puts the movie into the DVD player.

He's in the middle of skipping through the commercials and he takes a sip of his coke when she says, "He'll be here in 10 minutes." 

Connor spits out his drink. "He'll _what_??"

She shrugs, "I texted him, and was like, 'Hey, this is Zoe Murphy, you're really nice to me whenever we have classes together and I know you're my brother's friend, wanna come over and watch movies with us?' and after like- five minutes of watching his typing bubble he replied 'sure!! I'll be there in like, 10 minutes.' So."

"How did you even have his number?"

"We're lab partners. In fact, I can't believe he hasn't mentioned he's friends with you." 

"I didn't want him to get caught up in any of my shit, so we've agreed to not associate too much at school if possible. Kleinman already gives him enough taunting for being friends with me, he doesn't need more." It makes him sad, really. He'd love to walk Evan to every class, and spend lunch in the cafeteria with him, and sit next to him in all the classes they have together but he values Evan's wellbeing over his own wants. Evan was really reluctant about the whole thing at first, but they have a system. Connor gives him a ride home every day that Heidi doesn't pick him up (he hasn't been able to recently, however), and they hide in the library at lunch to talk to each other.

Certainly enough, the door bell rings 7 minutes later, after Connor finally gets through all the ads. Zoe bounces up immediately and rushes to the door before Connor can even move a muscle.

"Hi Evan!" she cheers, and he can hear her guide him inside. Connor looks over his shoulder at the two of them, and Evan looks nervous, but not too much more than usual. 

"I'm so sorry she dragged you into this, Evan." he says, sincerely, which causes his sister to punch him in the arm. "Ow, Zoe! That genuinely hurt." 

"You deserved it," she huffs, and takes her place back on the couch. Evan doesn't move, and Connor knows he won't unless he's sure he can so he pats the space on the couch next to him. Evan uncertainly accepts the invitation to sit. Zoe continues, "We're about to start Nightmare Before Christmas, we're watching Corpse Bride after that. Tomorrow's Coraline and Paranorman-- you're totally welcome to join us again, by the way, -- we're basically going through all the classic claymation films." 

"I've, um, I've never actually seen any of them." he says. Connor and Zoe both stare in shock.

"You- what?" Connor splutters.

"I-I've never watched them? They scared me as a kid so I never came- came back to them? Oops?" 

"Oh my god," there's a silence. "I didn't know the situation was so dire when I invited you but now I'm even happier I did," she says, slumping further into the couch.

"I'm starting it now. Evan needs to make up for lost time," Zoe nods vigorously at this. The movie begins.

-

It turns out they make a good trio. The three of them laugh the whole time, and it's the most Connor's laughed in _months_ , his cheeks literally ache from it but it's a surprisingly good feeling. He and Zoe sing off-key during every musical number which just makes them both cackle. Evan says something about how Connor would fit in at Halloweentown because he's so pale and wears such dark colors and Zoe laughs so hard she falls off the couch. He flips them both off.

Overall, it's a good movie watching experience. Connor feels such an overwhelming love in his heart for his sister and best friend, and he knows he'll be sad and angry again, but in that moment life is good. He loves them (even if he'll never admit it out loud).

They start Corpse Bride, and Evan makes another comparison between Connor and the movie with a "holy shit are you just literally a Tim Burton character look at that guy's fingers they're literally yours" and Zoe tumbles into giggles again before declaring Evan as a keeper.

"I feel attacked." Connor says, puffing out his cheeks (a Murphy habit ~~exluding Larry~~ ).

Evan nudges their shoulders together, "You know we love you." It's such a simple and gentle sentence. It makes Connor feel so much.

"I mean, it's debatable if we love him, Evan. You haven't lived with him as long as I have. I've seen so much." she shivers, mutters, 'the dorito incident'.

Connor shivers with her. Evan just looks scared.

-

It's halfway through the movie when Evan falls asleep on his shoulder, it causes his stomach to lurch in a weird way. He brushes a hair out of Evan's face.

"You really like him, don't you?" Zoe says, softly. It's not in a rude way.

Connor says nothing. She leans her head on his shoulder too, "You mean a lot to me, asshole." it holds no malice.

"You too, Zo." She curls into his side, then she's out like a light.

Connor sighs, turns off the TV, and tries to get some sleep.

-

Cynthia comes home at 12:30 a.m., arms full of grocery bags to find her two children asleep on the couch with a boy that looks only vaguely familiar. She smiles, proceeds in the most quiet manner she can, and shoots a quick text to Larry - after she checks the house and comes to the conclusion he's working overtime again - to not be too noisy when he gets home.

-

The next morning Connor wakes up to his stomach growling which makes him realize that he ate absolutely nothing but popcorn, some reese's pieces, and sour patch kids the day before and he's starving. Zoe had shifted in her sleep to lay against the arm of the couch, so getting up isn't really a problem to that extent. However, Evan is a different story. He had also shifted in his sleep, but instead of drifting _away_ from Connor his head is buried into the side of his neck with a hand clinging to his arm. 

He suddenly isn't hungry any more.

He drifts back off into sleep for about a minute and a half before his stomach growls again and he, reluctantly, removes Evan completely- in a gentle manner. The boy doesn't wake up. It's a small success.

He makes his way to the kitchen and finds Cynthia eating oatmeal at the table which, he can't believe he forgot about his parents' entire existence, he's so _dumb._ He backs up and tries to exit the kitchen, but he bangs his foot against a cabinet. Her eyes flicker from her breakfast to Connor. It's too late to escape now, she's seen him.

Her face immediately brightens. "Connor! Good morning, I didn't know you were awake or I would've offered to make you some of your own oatmeal."

"Yeah, I... I just woke up now, really." he says honestly. He pulls out a chair across from her and sits down, accepting his doom at this point.

"I bought some cocoa puffs when I was shopping yesterday that you can eat for now, if you'd like. I know they're your favorite." Connor's immediately out of his seat and searching the cereal cabinet. "I'd offer to make you a real breakfast, but I figured I should wait 'til all of you kids are awake. Speaking of which," Connor knows where this is going and he immediately wants to abort. She lured him in with cereal, oh my god, why did he fall for that? "who's the boy on the couch? Zoe's boyfriend or something?"

He snorts, which Cynthia seems to take the wrong way. She asks, next, "Your boyfriend?"

Connor chokes on air, spills some milk in the process. "Jesus, mom, no! He's just- he's just a friend to both of us. That's _it._ "

"Okay. If you're sure, sweetie." She says. Connor knows she doesn't believe him.

"I _am._ "

"What's his name?" 

"It's Evan."

"That's a lovely name. I can't wait to officially meet him."

"No, mom." 

"What? Why not?"

"You'll embarrass all of us. Just, please don't. Don't ask him to stay for breakfast." 

Cynthia looks at him like a kicked puppy, "I think he can make that decision himself, can't he?"

Connor shakes his head, "He has a hard time saying no."

Cynthia is quiet. It's concerning. Connor brings his cocoa puffs to the living room.

Zoe and Evan are awake, talking and giggling when he enters the room. He forgets about the conversation altogether.

-

"Evan, honey, would you like to stay for breakfast?"

"Oh, uh, s-sure! Yeah, I. I just need to text my mom and let her know. One second, well, maybe a minute or so, sorry."

"It's fine, dear, don't worry."

Connor sends her a look that could kill, but she doesn't even cast a glance in his direction.

-

She makes them all banana pancakes in the way she used to when Connor and Zoe were younger and kinder to each other. It's... surprisingly pleasant. Connor wishes it was like this all the time.

Cynthia spends all of breakfast questioning Evan about this and that. He surprisingly doesn't look too out of place throughout the whole time- in fact, he looks almost relaxed. Definitely not relaxed, but almost, and it makes it seem like he really fits in with the Murphys. That thought causes Connor's heart to swell for some reason. 

His mom asks about Evan's passions, and he goes on about trees for 20 minutes, but Cynthia genuinely looks like she's listening. They finish their breakfast quickly after that. 

-

Evan stays to watch Coraline (Zoe's personal favorite, she praises it throughout the whole movie.) and Paranorman with them, and by the end of Paranorman he's crying while Connor praises the Gay Part. Zoe talks about how she remembers Larry had literally gasped in the theater at said Gay Part.

Evan's still crying a little bit when his phone dings, and he pulls it out and says "My mom's off tonight and she wants to have a bonding night," in an exasperated, I've-cried-myself-out tone.

The siblings nod in understanding and Connor gets up from the couch and then ushers Evan up from it as well. He surprises everyone in the room, including himself, when he raises a hand to wipe away one of Evan's tears. 

He immediately feels red hot embarrassment because _what the fuck why did he just do that_. He jerks away, and panicked, yells "Mom!" 

Cynthia makes an entrance, "Yeah, Connor?" 

"Can you give Evan a ride home? I would myself, but, you know." Cynthia does, in fact, know. Larry took away his keys after the _thing_. She nods in the kind sort of way she always does. Everyone packs into the car together, and everyone unpacks again when they reach the Hansens' residents to give Evan a hug.

Before they get back in the car, when Zoe asks him if he wants to come over the next weekend when she forces Connor to marathon Stranger Things, he says yes.

Connor finds himself once again glad he didn't crush Zoe's hope, because now, he thinks he even has a little of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed!!! leave me comments if u want bc im desperate
> 
> also you can yell at me on twitter: ceciIysmith (the l is an uppercase i) if you want


End file.
